


Natural 20

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Gary tries to roleplay a date with John instead of going on one.





	Natural 20

**Author's Note:**

> I have never played D&D in my life, but I hope I wrote everything alright! If anything's wrong, just assume that Gary's messing up.
> 
> Also, I can't handle last night's episode. I'm probably going to post a few more AvaLance fics before next week.

“Alright. I roll to… compliment him,” Gary narrates to himself on Ava’s office. The board sits on Ava’s desk, resting on top of her paperwork.

“What are you doing, Gary?” Ava says from the floor. “I thought you found somewhere else to play.”

“Yes, but that’s just for regular games! This is a special game!”

“That you play by yourself? On my desk?”

“It’s more of a simulation,” Gary explains. Ava stands up from the floor and looks at it. 

“Is that little figure… Constantine?” Ava asks. She pokes it. 

“You knocked him over!” Gary yelps. He picks the figurine up and sets it where it was. 

“Is that board supposed to look like a restaurant?”

Gary smiles goofily. His eyes seem to pop out of his head. “Yeah. I also have ones for my apartment and his place. Let me roll.”

Gary shuts his eyes and tosses the dice. It lands on a 10.

“I flirt awkwardly and tell him I like his hat. Roll to touch him on the shoulder.”

Gary tosses the dice again, and it lands on a 1.

“Critical miss,” Gary says. “I accidentally knock him over.”

He pushes the Constantine figurine to the board. 

Someone takes the dice from his hand. 

“I roll for balance,” a voice says. Gary looks around, and his complexion lights up. 

The dice lands on a 20. Constantine twirls around and dips Gary in his arms.

“Critical hit, love.”

“I roll to seduce,” Gary says bravely.

Ava clears her throat. “This is my office. My sacred workspace. And I’m still right here.”

“It didn’t seem sacred when you and Sara-” Gary starts. 

Ava folds the board mapping Gary’s apartment and gestures to the door. “If you want to try sexy dice, fine. Whatever. That’s your business. But not in my office.”

“Too soon?” Gary wonders. 

“Don’t worry, love. She’s just jealous that I’ve shagged her girlfriend and now her best employee.”

“You think I’m her best employee?” Gary says. His glasses slide a little bit down his face.

“You are, love. I’d hire you any day.”

“Can you roll to teleport home?”

Constantine takes the dice and rolls it onto the ground. Gary shuffles his boards so he finds the one that matches his apartment. “Would you look at that, love? Natural 20.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this... uh, GarStantine. ConstantGreen, Constantary. Or whatever the name is.


End file.
